


Rock Bottom

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Burning, Consensual Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Face Slapping, M/M, Song Lyrics, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: Peter knocked on his door, not even bothering to try and talk himself out of it. He opened the door in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his rippling muscles on display and a cigarette dangling from his mouth.“The bitch is back, what a surprise,” he drawled, leaning against the door frame and taking a long drag, blowing the smoke right in Peter’s face. Peter didn’t even flinch, having fully expected the action.In which Peter goes back despite his better judgement.





	Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @crown-filth on tumblr, who's a slut for anything Brock Rumlow and such a good friend that I couldn't resist. This is some of the darkest shit I have ever written so beware, but enjoy! It's shorter than my usual works and there's no actual smut, but that could change if there's demand.

Peter knew he shouldn’t be here. He had told himself he was never coming back last time. He had backhanded him, vicious and unforgiving, saying that Peter would never really leave. Peter hated proving him right. 

 

_ Oh, we’re on the right side of rock bottom _

 

Peter knocked on his door, not even bothering to try and talk himself out of it. He opened the door in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his rippling muscles on display and a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

“The bitch is back, what a surprise,” he drawled, leaning against the doorframe and taking a long drag, blowing the smoke right in Peter’s face. Peter didn’t even flinch, having fully expected the action. 

 

“Are you gonna let me in or not?” Peter asked, trying not to let his voice shake. His eyes sparked with anger at the tone of Peter’s voice.

“Not with that attitude, you little shit,” he snapped, making Peter flush and look down at his feet.

 

“May I come in, sir?” 

 

_ And I hope that we keep falling _

 

He grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt to yank him inside, slamming the door shut and shoving Peter up against it. 

 

“Why do you ever bother leaving, you stupid cunt? It’s exhausting dealing with your fucking mood swings,” he snarled. Peter whimpered.

 

“Brock, please -” Peter was stopped by Brock’s palm cutting across his cheek. 

 

“Know your place, whore. You don’t get to call me that,” he growled. Tears of shame were welling in Peter’s eyes, but his cock was half-hard already, the shock of pain sending his blood running south. 

 

“I’m sorry, sir,” he gasped. 

 

_ We’re on the good side of bad karma _

 

“Strip,” Brock ordered, releasing him and walking into his kitchenette. Peter obeyed wordlessly, folding his clothes neatly by the door before kneeling where he was to await further instruction. Brock returned, unlit cigarette in his mouth, and sat on the couch. He gestured for Peter to come 

to him. Peter didn’t bother standing up, just crawling towards him on all fours.

 

“Lay down, head in my lap,” Brock said. Peter knew better than to think they were about to cuddle, but crawled onto the couch and did as he was told. His cock was fully hard now, laying heavy on his stomach. He knew he wouldn’t be getting any relief for hours at least, and did his best to ignore it. Brock turned the tv on to his preferred UFC channel and lit his cigarette.

 

“Who do you belong to?” he asked, not even looking down. 

 

“You sir.”

 

_ ‘Cause we keep on coming back for more _

 

“And since you belong to me, what do I get to do to you?” he asked.

“Anything, sir.”

 

_ We’re on the right side of rock bottom _

 

“That’s what I thought,” he said, pulling the cigarette from his lips and holding it over Peter’s bare chest, flicking the ash onto the his skin. Peter flinched when some still lit pieces fell onto him, smarting against his skin and making his dick twitch. For the first time since beckoning him over, Brock looked down at him. Peter knew better than to meet his eyes.

 

“Problem?” Brock asked. 

 

“No, sir.”

 

_ Into you, I just keep crawling _

 

“You got that right, slut,” he said, grabbing Peter’s chin and making the boy look up at him. “Because you only exist to please me. You are mine to do whatever I want to. I’ve been lenient to you so far, letting you have your little fits, allowing you to leave when you think you’re done. But that’s over now. You will never escape me, boy.” Peter knew there were tears in his eyes, but he blinked rapidly, fearing the consequences should he let them fall. Instead he just nodded, not trusting his voice. Brock flicked more ash over his chest, a lit piece landing directly on his nipple and making him hiss before he could stop himself. Brock’s hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing threateningly. 

 

“What was that?” he snapped. 

 

“Nothing, sir.” 

 

_ You’re the best kind of bad something _

Brock smirked and nodded, releasing Peter’s throat and turning his attention back to the TV, periodically ashing his cigarette onto Peter. Peter did his best not to react to every small burn he felt, clenching his fists at his sides and willing himself not to so much as even twitch. His erection persisted, but Brock continued to ignore it’s existence. 

 

He smoked the cigarette down to the filter, before looking down at Peter with fire in his eyes. 

“You’re mine,” he growled, and then he was pressing the lit end of the cigarette into the center of Peter’s chest. Peter bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming, tasting blood as his skin sizzled. Through the haze of pain, Peter was smart enough to say: 

“All yours, sir.”

 

_ ‘Cause we keep on coming back for more _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut-x


End file.
